


[Podfic] Tex Padalecki and the Statuette of Doom

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Movie AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rivalry, challenge: spn_cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of zuben_eschamali's fic "Tex Padalecki and the Statuette of Doom."</p>
<p>Summary: Jensen's determined to beat out his fellow archaeologist and bitter rival Jared "Tex" Padalecki to a valuable artifact in the jungles of Southeast Asia. Finding it will change his entire life—but not in a way he had ever imagined.</p>
<p>File Length & Size: 00:47:03 || 43.4 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tex Padalecki and the Statuette of Doom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tex Padalecki and the Statuette of Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8381) by zuben_eschamali. 



**Title:** [Tex Padalecki and the Statuette of Doom](http://zuben-fic.livejournal.com/44954.html)  
Author: zuben_eschamali  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** SPN RPF  
 **Movie Prompt:** [Raiders of the Lost Ark](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0082971/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Warnings:** dubcon of the "X made us do it" variety  
 **Summary:** Jensen's determined to beat out his fellow archaeologist and bitter rival Jared "Tex" Padalecki to a valuable artifact in the jungles of Southeast Asia. Finding it will change his entire life—but not in a way he had ever imagined.  
 **File Length & Size:** 00:47:03 || 43.4 MB  
 **Notes:** I recorded this for the challenge; the original entry is [here](http://spn-cinema.livejournal.com/45244.html). Music clips are from “Raiders March” from the Indiana Jones soundtrack. ♥ Thank you, fishpatrol, for giving the music-y bits a listen! And thanks so much to for giving me permission to record this awesome fic!

**Download Link:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Tex%20Padalecki%20and%20the%20Statuette%20of%20Doom%20%5Bpodfic%20mp3%5D.mp3) (right click & save as)  
 **ETA:** now up at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tex-padalecki-and-statuette-of-doom), and also available as an m4b courtesy of cybel! 

To listen to a streaming version, simply click through the above mp3 link or visit on of the LJ posts.

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1427974.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/20619.html)


End file.
